Le ridicule ne tue pas, il vous rend juste incroyablement Ridicule!
by DreamJess
Summary: Incroyablement humilé en public par Blaise, Malfoy va tout tenter pour lui rendre son coup. Il va même jusqu'à se tourner vers une Miss-je-sais-tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais l'aide reçue va prendre une étrange tournure; difficile de rendre un coup bas en étant encore plus ridicule qu'avant.
1. La nouvelle star des Serpentards !

Bonjouur ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (mais de qu'elle originalité fais-je dont preuve! Mais comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai droit à l'humour foireux, voilà !)

.

Voici une nouvelle fic, **totalement différente** de la première, cette fois pas de torture (quoi que...), pas de sang (quoi que...), pas de contexte sombre !

C'est donc une fic tout en **humour** et **légèreté** que je vous offre là, avec coups bas, jalousie, vengeance, étrange découverte... Ahah tout un programme !

.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **La nouvelle star des Serpentards !**

.

.

Cette nuit la peu de Serpentard rôdaient dans les couloirs, certains avaient même étonnement laissé tomber leurs rendez-vous et autres coup d'un soir, préférant rester dans la salle commune de leur maison, auprès de la cheminée, un comble !

La raison de tout cela ?

.

Blaise.

.

Oui Blaise Zabini était ce soir la véritable star de sa maison, de quoi rendre jaloux le Prince des Serpentards lui même, voire même -n'ayons pas peur des mots- : incroyablement jaloux !

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux brillants d'admiration et des oreilles plus attentives que jamais. Les filles avaient même abaissé quelque peu l'encolure de leur décolleté pour l'occasion et n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau métisse, qui semblait ravi de son petit effet et de sa nouvelle gloire auprès de ses camarades.

.

Tous, sauf un. Drago Malfoy, qui, accoudé à un fauteuil -habituellement très entouré- renifla de dédain tout en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Ce soir là, il était tout bonnement ignoré par ses sujets. Et cela l' insupportait, car c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait.

" Explique-nous comment tu as fait ! " intervint Pansy Parkinson pleine d'engouement qui trépignait d'impatience sur le fauteuil que faisait face à Blaise, -il faut dire qu'elle s'était battue pour l'avoir !-

Aussitôt les élèves de la Maison Serpentard scandèrent son nom en signe d'encouragement. Au lieu de répondre à leur supplique, Blaise mis leur patience à rude épreuve encore quelques instants, ce moment était si délicieux pour lui. Il adressa un petit clin d'oeil à Drago, ce qui eut le don de porter ce dernier au sommet du dégoût, _pathétique_...

.

" ZABINI ! ZABINI ! ZABINI ! ZABINI ! ZABINI ! "

.

" Très bien, très bien ! Je vais tout vous dire. " Il dut se faire force pour enfin se décider à délier sa langue de serpent, des exclamations de surprises l'encouragèrent à poursuivre. Puis il reprit sur un ton théâtral :

" Ce n'est pas une chose évidente, et encore moins à la portée de tous vous savez ! Il faut beaucoup d'entrainement, à moins d'avoir un don pour cela... "

Son discours, bien qu'il n'expliqua strictement rien et ne répondait en rien à leurs attentes arracha tout de même quelques "Ohh" d'émerveillement.

" Il s'avère que j'ai ce don ! C'est pour cela que j'ai pu réussir plus rapidement ! " Il aurait du préciser "rapidement" après plusieurs d'années d'entrainement, mais Blaise était un menteur sans scrupule.

" Qu'elle forme c'était ? " l'interrogea Theodore Nott avec arrogance et envie.

" Mon animagus était... Une panthère noire ! " Blaise fit son sourire le plus charmeur à toutes les filles en mal de pelotes de poils à caresser.

Nouvelle exclamation de "Waah" et autres "Ohhh", plus longue cette fois.

Ni tenant plus, le Prince des Serpentards jusqu'alors totalement muet, -si l'on ne compte pas les nombreux soupires désabusés qu'il avait bruyamment poussé dans un vain but de destabilisation- se décida enfin à attaquer l'ennemi de ce soir :

" Dis moi Zabini, hormis faire le beau et brasser du vent, je te ferais remarquer que tu ne nous a en rien expliqué COMMENT faire. "

Blaise encaissa la pique et répondit de son plus beau rictus, le torse légèrement bombé :

" Hmm ne serais-tu pas quelque peu jaloux Malfoy ? On voudrait redevenir une belle fouine pour mieux espionner les filles sous la douche ?"

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, une tornade blonde avait déferlé sur lui, lui assénant une droite magistrale qui le fit vasciller. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, des élèves de Serpentard, s'y prenant à plusieurs pour chacun réussirent à les séparer.

" NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON, PERSONNE NE PEUT SE PERMETTRE D'INSULTER UN MALFOY ! " Vociféra Malfoy toujours fermement retenu par ses camarades.

Zabini reprit constance en s'époussetant légèrement, il était -contrairement au blond- parfaitement calme. Ce soir là, la star : c'était lui et lui seul, il n'allait pas lui gâcher son moment. Il prit un ton condescendant et faussement consterné :

" Oh... Mais c'est que tu perds ton calme légendaire, il fit une moue embarrassée avant de continuer sur le ton de la confidence, tu vas salir ta réputation de grand dur au masque impassible fais gaffe ! "

Au comble de la rage, l'héritier Malfoy repoussa avec hargne ceux qui l'entravaient. Il lui lança un regard furieux, le plus noir qui fut.

Deux choix se proposaient alors à lui : placer une dernière réplique cinglante et quitter les lieux, ou bien défoncer ce petit morveux qui venait de lui mettre la honte de sa vie. Il envisageait la seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le petit sourire mesquin du métisse qui semblait vouloir dire _à ta place, je ne ferais pas ça..._ Tout en lui désignant sa propre main : il était en possession de sa baguette. Drago fouilla instinctivement ses poches. _Merde_. Il n'avait pas la sienne, elle était hélas confortablement installée sur son chevet...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une possibilité, le menacer -bien que pris au dépourvu- et fuir, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

" Amuse la galerie avec tes mensonges à deux gallions si ça te chante, mais tu vas me le payer Zabini, et très cher. "

Blaise lui répondit d'un vague geste typiquement félin accompagné d'un "Grrrh" railleur, ce qui amusa ses admirateurs. Malfoy lui adressa un dernier regard, celui qui signe votre arrêt de mort. Puis il quitta les lieux en s'arrangeant pour claquer la porte du dortoir le plus fortement possible, -oubliant par la même son statut de préfet-en-chef-. Sa brusque colère n'intimida en rien Blaise, il reprit son discours sous les nouvelles acclamations de toute la Maison.

.

.

.

Drago fulminait, " Quel putain d'enfoiré ! " lâcha-t-il tout en abattant avec force son poing blanchit par la haine -bien que naturellement très blanc- sur le mur adjacent à la porte.

Il resta là, tête appuyée contre la porte à accuser le coup. Il avait été profondément humilié et en public ! Ce dont Malfoy avait horreur par dessus tout.

Comment un être aussi parfait que lui pouvait accepter un tel coup bas ! Il allait lui faire regretter, ah ça oui ! _Foi de Malfoy._

" Il faut se concentrer, et chercher en vous l'animal qui vous correspond le plus, le laisser venir à vous, et ne pas chercher à le renier quoi qu'il puisse être. " Lui parvint la voix triomphante du noir. Et blablabla cet enfoiré en fait vraiment des tonnes en plus ! Il replongea dans ses sombres pensées.

Malfoy était en train de passer en revue les pires tortures qu'il avait en sa connaissance, lorsqu'une véritable ovation le tira de ses pensées.

Etonné d'entendre un tel engouement, il se surprit -malgré lui- à entr'ouvrir la porte des appartements pour mieux observer ce qu'il se passait.

Tel ne fut pas son choc d'apercevoir une véritable panthère noire au poil luisant, ébahir les élèves de sa démarche ondulante. Sans même prendre de l'élan, l'animagus se retrouva d'un bond sur l'un des plus hauts meubles qui ornaient la pièce. Puis redescendit élégamment, avant de jeter son dévolu sur les premières filles qu'il croisa, leur léchant cou et décolleté à souhait, les faisant glousser. Il le vit faire un autre bond en arrière et il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour... C'est alors que Malfoy referma la porte, la main tremblante.

.

C'était donc vrai. Zabini n'avait pas mentit, il y était parvenu. Une nouvelle vague de jalousie envahit le blond, avec son lot de questions et d'injustices :

"Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi cet enfoiré le pouvait-il et lui non? Comment allait-il retrouver son honneur désormais ? Comment s'y était pris? " Toutes ces questions l'assommèrent et lui firent perdre quelque peu l'équilibre. Il se dirigea fébrile sur son grand lit où il s'avachit pour mieux y réfléchir.

Malfoy ferma les yeux, brûlant d'envie, de haine, de jalousie, de fureur, de rage, de... "_ Il faut se concentrer, et chercher en vous l'animal qui vous correspond le plus, le laisser venir à vous, et ne pas chercher à le renier quoi qu'il puisse être_. " avait-il dit, cette phrase avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées, et c'était pour le mieux. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer avec un tel déferlement d'émotions négatives en lui ?

.

_Se concentrer..._

.

Malfoy se redressa, soudain empli d'espoirs, il allait y arriver lui aussi ! Il allait lui faire fermer son clapet de sale petit vantard !

.

_Se concentrer_... Il inspira. _Trouver son animal... Et ne pas le nier._

_._

Il laissa aller son esprit si bien qu'il s'imagina être devenu serpent... Se faufilant à sa guise où bon lui semblait. Puis faucon libre de voler dans les cieux. Puis Lion, majestueux et rugissant, non..._ Trop Gryffondor ça_ se dit-il. Puis il s'imagina loup, ça c'était la classe ! Cette idée l'enchantait, un loup... Mystérieux et sublime, un peu comme lui. Oh oui marcher à pas feutrés, être doté d'une mâchoire d'une force à faire pâlir les trolls.

Il rouvrit les yeux convaincu de sa vision et leva ses mains à son champ de vision. Pas de pattes de velours, ni de fourrure soyeuse... Drago fut déçu, il s'était sentit si bien, ça ne pouvait que lui correspondre !

.

_" Et le laisser venir à vous. "_

_._

Drago soupira, il était un être intelligent, et du se résoudre à admettre qu'il n'avait rien laisser venir à lui, il avait simplement choisit selon des qualités qui l'intéressait le plus.

.

Le Prince des Serpentards avait toujours tout voulu et tout de suite, la patience n'était pas sa qualité première, cette tâche allait peut-être s'avérer plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

Et voilaa pour ce premier chapitre de mise en bouche !

.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

**.**

**Vous êtes curieux? Vous voulez une suite ? **_ça fait beaucoup de questions je sais :p_**  
**

Laissez moi une petite review ;)

.

Bisouus

DreamJess


	2. L'étrange attitude du blond

Bonjouur ! Je vous poste déjà la suite de la fic (je suis trop gentille hihi)

.

Merci à **Maeli'claire** et **Fla** pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise ! La suite est déjà là ;)

**Elsa** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et je te remercie vraiment pour ta remarque ! Parce qu'effectivement en relisant ça m'a aussi choqué ! Alors j'ai réécris ce chapitre en prenant en compte ce conseil, j'espère que le changement de ponctuation se remarquera !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit la fic ! (N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, tous les avis m'intéressent !)

.

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'étrange attitude du blond.**

.**  
**.**  
**

Drago fut tiré de son sommeil le lendemain par un tambourinage excessif de sa porte. _Bon sang qu'est ce qu'on me veut encore ? _Fut sa première pensée brumeuse. Il m'y un temps à émerger, tant sa nuit avait été courte.

En effet, la veille il réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était rendu par erreur -et surtout sur le coup de la colère- dans le dortoir des Serpentards, une habitude dont il avait pourtant eu peu de mal à se défaire. Drago Malfoy aimait certes se donner en public, mais il appréciait par dessus tout les privilèges, et l'idée de posséder son propre appartement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard l'avait pleinement satisfait.

Seulement voilà, il était coincé dans le dortoir des Serpentards et il avait fallu le quitter... Et il était hors de question pour lui de repasser devant ce bon à rien de Blaise et sa clique ! C'est ainsi qu'il c'était retrouvé à devoir gentiment patienter que ceux-ci daignent bien vouloir se coucher, quelque peu, voire totalement alcoolisés. Les personnes bourrées, c'était bien quelque chose dont Malfoy avait horreur. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, cela avait grandement joué en sa faveur !

Après s'être assuré qu'ils se soient tous endormis comme des masses, il avait quitté les lieux en trombes. Puis il parcouru les couloirs du château à vive allure, toujours passablement énervé de ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir là.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard médusé du concierge, Rusard, qui trouvait un peu trop de zèle au nouveau préfet-un-chef. Il était tout de même 5h du matin passé !

Il fois devant la porte des appartements privatifs, Drago avait craché le mot de passe avec hargne et en avait fait tout autant avec la porte. Ce vacarme lui avait valu une remarque acerbe du tableau qu'il avait superbement ignoré. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour traverser les pièces communes et avait rejoint sa chambre dont la porte avait subit le même sort.

.

Et voila que l'on s'acharnait encore sur cette malheureuse porte ! Il semblait à Drago qu'un trou allait transpercer d'un moment à un autre les fines gravures qui la décoraient. Le blond définitivement de mauvaise humeur ne répondit pas, pensant que cela suffirait à décourager l'importun. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier, qui d'un sort habile déverrouilla la porte et déboula comme une furie.

" Malfoy ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches à cette heure là ? Tu n'as même pas déjeuné ! Et tu ne m'as pas rendu ton rapport, je te signale que tu es préfet-en-chef, pas préfet-en-vacances ! "

_Par Merlin_, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait deux préfet-en-chef, _pourquoi_ fallait-t-il que cette personne ne soit nul autre que Granger ? Et _pourquoi_ fallait-il qu'ils partagent leur appartement, pourquoi ne pouvait-ils pas être chacun de son côté ?

Encore une foutue idée du vieux fou ça. _" C'est en apprenant à partager des choses avec les autres, que l'on se découvre sois-même. " _Avait-il dit sur un ton énigmatique en réponse à l'indignation profonde des deux préfets. Les belles paroles, c'était son truc à Dumbledore, cet homme n'avait jamais su parler autrement que par énigmes.

.

_Que l'on se découvre sois-même._

.

Cette phrase permit au Serpentard d'avoir un flash de la veille : la soirée, Blaise, cet enfoiré de Blaise, et enfin la transformation... _Pourquoi_ fallait-il que le direction fasse toujours des allusions qui semblait correspondre au futur ? Il n'était tout de même pas devin ! Drago eut un doute.

Malfoy avait une sainte horreur des réveils trop chargés en "pourquoi".

" Tu vas me répondre, au lieu de faire ta tête de mule ! "

_Ah Granger, toujours là, évidemment_. Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit paresseusement le tiroir de son chevet, et lui tendit un carnet dont les différents marques pages aideraient sans aucun doute Hermione à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, sans qu'elle ait à l'importuner à nouveau. Il le lui tendit sans même prendre la peine de se relever de son oreiller.

Exaspérée, Hermione le lui arracha des mains. Elle constata par la même occasion la mine et les traits tirés du blond, ce qui lui coûta une nouvelle réprimande avant qu'elle se décide enfin à tourner les talons :

" Tu ferais bien de prendre ton rôle avec plus de sérieux si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! Au lieu de rentrer à des heures inimaginables et d'en faire profiter tout l'appartement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Malfoy ! "

.

Cette fille avait un don pour l'irriter, c'était incroyable.

.

Il se prélassa encore quelques instants dans ses draps avant de se décider à sortir du lit. Lorsqu'il vit l'heure son sang ne fit son tour, il était incroyablement en retard et n'était même pas passé par la case "salle de bain" !

Un Malfoy ayant une réputation et un physique à entretenir (la première étant quasi détruite), il opta pour une douche revigorante plutôt qu'un petit déjeuné copieux. Il resta quelques instants devant le miroir, Drago grimaça en voyant sa mine fatiguée. Mais ses gênes lui avait offert la beauté, il se rassura en se disant que d'autres étaient bien pires en passant pourtant des heures à s'arranger.

Puis il prit la direction de son premier cours, lequel était-ce déjà ? Ah oui Métamorphose avec les rouges et ors. _Et merde_... _Pourquoi_ fallait-il commencer par celui-là ?

.

.

.

Il arriva dans la classe, non sans avoir été réprimandé par le professeur Mcgonagall sous le regard moqueur de Blaise, qui lui lança à son passage un : " Alors Malfoy... On a passé la nuit à essayer de se transformer ? " que la directrice ne perçu pas. En revanche, elle ne manqua pas la réplique du blond, qui fut un "La ferme, Zabini. " bien envoyé. Cela lui coûta de devoir répondre à un interrogatoire précis et noté sur le précédent cours, qui portait -évidemment- sur les animagus. Ce maudit Zabini avait attendu ce cours pour faire sensation.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne réussit pas son oral improvisé avec jubilait.

.

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, la directrice intervint :

" Pas si vite s'il vous plait, Monsieur Malfoy, vous me rendrez une rédaction sur le cours de métamorphose de la veille pour améliorer vos performances quelques peu... médiocres. Vous pouvez partir. "

.

.

.

Le reste de la matinée passa sans encombres particulières, bien qu'il sembla à Hermione que Drago ne jouissait pas de son statut de grand favori de la maison ce jour là.

Le midi elle s'installa auprès de ses amis à la grande table rouge et or de la salle commune. Elle fit une grimace à Ron qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'empiffrer, avec la délicatesse qui lui était bien connue. Pour se rattraper il s'enquérit de son nouveau statut.

" Comment ça se passe pour toi alors ? La fouine n'est pas trop chiante à supporter ? " Il mordit à pleine dents dans une cuisse de poulet à peine la phrase achevée.

Hermione en profita pour lancer un regard inquiet à son encontre, il semblait avoir bien moins d'appétit que Ron, c'est à peine s'il touchait à ses plats !

" Oh il a un sale caractère ça tu peux me croire ! Mais je ne me laisse pas faire " Elle fit un sourire en destination d'Harry qui le lui rendit. " Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir je crois. "

" Il a ramener une fille dans sa chambre pour se la faire ? Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'es pas très douée dans ce genre de déduction Mione ! " lança Ron à peine gêné.

" Ron ne sois pas stupide ! Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il avait un comportement étrange ce matin ? " Ces amis lui renvoyèrent des regards perplexes. " Oh j'oubliais vous n'êtes pas très doués pour ce genre de déduction... " Fit la jeune femme faussement boudeuse, ce qui les fit rire.

Ron reprit la parole, bouche pleine :

" Il est arrivé en retard et s'est totalement planté à un oral, oui et alors ! C'est loin d'être le seul, regarde nous on est exactement comme... " Il fut stoppé par le raclement de gorge réprobateur d'Harry; Hermione les engueulait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de cours et d'assiduité.

" Mais il avait l'air exténué ce matin ! Vous avez vu sa tête ? "

Ron pouffa de rire : " C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es pas douée pour ce genre de raisonnement là... " Ron se prit un journal plié sur la tête. " Ehh Mione qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! C'est vrai après tout ! "

Cette fois-ci rouge de colère et indignée elle engueula le rouquin :

" Eh bien moi je suis persuadée qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais puisque je ne peux pas compter sur vous visiblement... " Elle se leva, et disparut rapidement. Ron fit un regard déconfit et interrogea Harry.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? "

" Aucune idée ! Mais tu connais Hermione, dès lors qu'elle ignore quelque chose elle devient insupportable ! " Ron approuva.

Ils finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, jugeant que cette Hermione n'était pas bien différente de celle des autres fois.

.

.

.

La préfète-en-chef attendit avec impatience la fin de ces cours, et n'avait qu'une hâte pour une fois : rejoindre les appartements communs.

Une fois son souhait exaucé, et enfin arrivée sur les lieux, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y croiser Malfoy. Ce dernier disparaissait sous une énorme pile de livres. Il était tellement concentré sur son devoir qu'il ne la remarqua même pas entrer.

Elle fit mine de rien et passa déposer ses affaires, tout en observant le blond. Puis alla cherche quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, puis elle revint le grignoter, le regard toujours fixé sur Malfoy. Elle décida de se tourner un peu pour admirer la vue sur le parc que leur offrait la fenêtre de cette pièce commune. Enfin Hermione décida de passer derrière le Serpentard en direction de la cheminée pour mieux observer ce qu'il mijotait.

" Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? " Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, les yeux toujours rivés sur ces notes.

" Quoi ? Mais rien du tout ! Ne crois pas que tout tourne autour de ta petite personne Malfoy ! " elle prit un bois et attisa un peu plus le feu, déjà bouillant.

" Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, veux-tu ? Quand tu as quelque chose à dire, tu es nerveuse tu tournes mille ans dans une pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " Il avait levé la tête, agacé. Hermione fut perturbée par cette remarque soudaine. Elle se sentit quelque peu honteuse l'idée d'être si prévisible. Il fallait l'admettre, l'espionnage n'était pas son fort !

Elle s'approcha de lui et tira une chaise à ses côtés.

" Tu veux de l'aide pour ton devoir ? " _Tentative idiote_, s'admonesta-t-elle intérieurement. _Quelle crédibilité Hermione !_

" Ben voyons, tout ce cinéma pour faire mon devoir à place, et puis quoi encore Miss-je-sais-tout ? "

Elle soupira, vaincue. " Je.. J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors j'étais simplement un petit peu inquiète c'est tout ! "

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif visiblement amusé" Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ma personne ? " Cette question la fit rougir.

" Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On vit dans les mêmes appartements, et ce encore pour un bon bout de temps, alors plutôt que de se faire la guerre en permanence, j'ai cru bon de te proposer mon aider si quelque chose n'allait pas. "

" Parce que je me lève tard et que j'ai droit à une punition, je devrais avoir un soucis ? "

Le problème apparu d'un tout nouvel angle à la jeune femme, ce qui la laissa pantoise un instant, puis elle reprit : " Tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à ce devoir, en plus c'est le week-end, je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas ton genre d'être assidu de la sorte ! "

Malfoy eut un rire unique et suffisant " Tu es bien trop habituée à tes idiots d'amis, je crois plutôt. "

Vexée, la Gryffondor se leva d'un bon. " Très bien, puisque tu refuses mon aide, je te laisse, mais je reste convaincue que tout cela cache quelque chose ! Et tu peux compter sur moi pour le découvrir. " Elle le laissa à son devoir et rejoignit sa partie privée.

.

.

.

Cette dernière phrase rendit Drago quelque peu pensif.. _Se découvrir sois-même_.

Finalement, l'aide d'Hermione pourrait peut-être lui être utile. _Quand il l'aura décidé._

_._

Il continua de griffonner son devoir, un sourire au lèvre.

* * *

C'est bien connu, il est difficile de cacher quelque chose à Hermione... Vous pensez que Drago va réussir à lui cacher son soucis encore longtemps ? :D

.

.

J'espère que le rythme sur ce second chapitre sera plus appréciable, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (En prime vous pourrez aidez Drago à faire son devoir héhé)

Bisous :)


	3. Miss Granger mène l'enquête !

Bonjouuur !

.

J'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre à cause du disque dur de mon ordi quasi neuf qui a lâché...

C'est donc sur un vieil ordi qui _râme, qui buggue, qui ne répond jamais, qui plante, et qui surchauffe_ et au bout d'une heure que je vous publie la suite ! :D

.

(**heureusement que j'avais enregistré la fic à part! Nous sommes sauvés ! :p**)

.

M**erci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir !** J'ai ne ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous répondre individuellement, mais je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic vous plaise !

Continuez à m'en laisser, je me suis donnée tant de mal à faire marcher cette ordiii x)

.

Voici le chapitre 3 ! :D

.

Il a quelques changements par rapport aux livres :

.

**-** **Les frères Weasley sont tous les deux en vie et le resteront toujouurs **(je les aime trop ! Impossible de se faire à l'idée de se séparer de l'un d'eux! Je ne sais pas comment J.K R. à fait!)

**\- Nous sommes dans l'équivalent d'une sixième année, dans laquelle je ne mentionnerai pas la mission de Drago.**

**\- Notre cher Dumby restera donc en viiiie**

**.**

Voilàà

.

Bonne leeecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Miss Granger mène l'enquête.**

**.**

.

Le lendemain Drago se réveilla à peine plus reposé après avoir passée une bonne partie de la soirée à soigner son devoir. Il n'avait pas pas appris quoi que ce soit de plus qui puisse le mettre sur la bonne voit, si ce n'est toujours cette maudite histoire de concentration et d'acceptation de l'animagus. En revanche, son esprit semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à le tourner en ridicule, au vu du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit...

En effet il était parvenu à prendre sa forme animagus, mais celle-ci n'avait rien de tous les espoirs auxquels il s'étaient permis de rêver. Foutu esprit ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se ligue lui aussi contre lui ? Ne c'était-il pas suffisamment couvert de ridicule l'autre soir ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que lui même en redemandait.  
.

.

.

Après quelques instants à maudire son esprit, il daigna enfin se lever. Il se rendit à la salle de bain où il resta un temps un peu trop long pour tout homme normal. Mais n'oublions pas, Drago n'était pas un homme normal ! Puis il décida enfin à prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune de l'appartement. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Zabini aujourd'hui, _ni les autres jours de sa vie d'ailleurs._

Alors qu'il allait entamer ses oeufs brouillés une voix s'éleva :

" Ah tu vois ! J'avais bien raison ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! "

Il leva les yeux au ciel, " Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, tu ne tiens pas compagnie à tes idiots d'amis ? " Elle l'ignora et continua avec une sourire victorieux.

" Pour qu'elle autre raison que celle-là chercherais-tu à ignorer tes si fidèles sujets ? "

" Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! "

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de lui faire part de son problème, après l'horrible rêve qu'il avait fait. Hermione le trouva bien lasse et peu combatif, il battait plus en retraite qu'autre chose et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus il avait l'air fatigué, et ce un samedi.

" Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut rien me cacher Malfoy ! "

Drago fit la grimace. Si la veille il avait jugé bon de lui en parler, ce matin il n'en avait plus la moindre intention. Il aurait pu décider de s'en servir pour en apprendre plus la transformation, mais il était évident qu'elle serait parvenue à découvrir ses réelles motivations. Le blond l'imaginait déjà lui rire au nez et le trouver grotesque. Cette fille ne connaissait rien de la popularité, elle ne comprendrait pas de toute façon.

" Sors cette foutue obsession de ta tête de née-moldue et fiche-moi la paix avant que je ne m'énerve. "

Il se leva sans prendre la peine de débarrasser la table et alla d'un pas nerveux dans sa partie privée.

Hermione resta quelque peu hébétée et fixa étrangement sa porte. Bien qu'il venait de l'envoyer balader, elle ressentit comme un soulagement qu'elle ne parvint pas à s'expliquer. Elle pris quelques vêtements chauds, toujours pensive, et quitta les appartements pour aller rejoindre ses amis, direction : la tour d'astronomie. C'était un endroit qu'ils avaient toujours apprécié, et ce en toute saison.  
.

.

A peine eut-elle grimpé la dernière marche que Ron lui saisit en trombe la main pour l'entraîner au bord de la rambarde.

" Regarde comme c'est beau Mione ! "

La jeune femme était sur le point de rappeler les bonnes manières au rouquin, mais la vue qui s'offrait à elle la coupa dans son élan.

Elle resta silencieuse devant le saisissant spectacle de l'hiver. Le lac était entièrement gelé, et les quelques rayons de soleil perçant au travers des nuages blanc le faisait scintiller de mille éclats. D'innombrable flocons parsemaient l'horizon et recouvraient silencieusement les monts. C'était magique.

" C'est reposant n'est-ce pas ? " Fit Harry, le regard perdu au loin dans l'immensité blanche. Elle le dévisagea rapidement; il paraissait toujours nostalgique lorsque l'hivers recouvrait l'école de son manteau blanc.

" Tu as raison Harry, c'est sublime. "

Ils restèrent admiratifs un long moment. Hermione pensa alors à Malfoy, enfermé seul dans son appartement et qui ratait un pareil spectacle.

.

Une bourrasque de vent glaciale les fit frissonner. Hermione remonta au maximum le col de son pull et pressa ses mains gantées autour  
Ron fut le premier à rompre ce moment paisible :

" On ferait mieux d'aller s'installer devant le bon feu de la salle commune, avant qu'on finisse en glaçons ! "

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils quittèrent la tour sans tarder.  
.

.

.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils furent salués par quelques Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas trouvé ce jour là le courage nécessaire pour oser braver ce froid hivernal. Neuville était l'un d'eux. Il invita d'un signe le trio à le rejoindre dans les fauteuils après de la cheminée. Il pris une mine effrayée en les voyant se débarrasser de leur manteaux et autres affaires chaudes.

" Vous en avez du courage pour aller dehors dites-moi ! "

" On est pas restée bien longtemps Neuville, ne t'en fais pas ! " Lui répondit Hermione d'un sourire tout en penchant ses mains gelées vers les flammes. Neuville nota la contradiction entre le geste et la parole. T_oujours en vadrouille ces trois là_ ! Il eut un sourire.

" Au fait, vous êtes au courant des dernières rumeurs ? "

" Quelles rumeurs ? " Répondirent les deux garçons en choeur, Hermione tendit une oreille curieuse.

" Je m'en serais douté ! Vous êtes toujours les derniers au courant quand il s'agit de la vie _normale_ du château. "

Les deux Gryffondors se sentirent légèrement gênés, et l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

" J'ai entendu dire, ou plutôt.. les soeurs Patil m'ont dit, qu'un des Serpentard saurait se transformer en animagus ! Vous y croyez-vous ? "

" En animagus ?! " firent à nouveau les deux amis. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

" Oui ! Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit par contre. "

" Moi je sais ! " Fit une voix s'approchant de Harry.

Ce dernier sentit deux bras l'enlacer depuis le dos du fauteuil, et il fondit immédiatement à son contact. Ginny vint s'installer sur ses genoux après l'avoir furtivement embrasser. Il trouvait la pièce un peu trop chauffée tout à coup.

" Il paraît que c'est Blaise ! Des gens disent l'avoir vu se pavaner en panthère ! "

" C'est pas vrai ! Ce grand prétentieux sait faire ça ? " Ron n'en revenait pas, " Comment il a appris une chose pareille ? "

" Certains prétendent qu'il a mis très peu de temps pour y arriver, d'autres disent qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs années. On ne sait pas vraiment. " Répondit Neuville tout en admirant la couverture d'un manuel de biologie fraichement acheté.

" Je serais curieux de voir ça. " Harry fit un sourire complice à sa copine, il ne semblait pas parler du même sujet.

" Et moi j'aurais surtout été curieux de voir la tête de Malfoy en apprenant ça ! Il a du en pleurer de jalousie ! Mais j'y pense, Mione, ce ne serait pas ça dont tu nous parlais hier ? En fait tu l'as surpris en train de chialer comme un gosse, et... "

" Ron... Tu n'as pas besoin de l'enfoncer à ce point ! "

" Depuis quand tu défends cette saleté de fouine Mione ! "

Ron était indigné et la regardait avec de grand yeux écarquillés. Harry et Ginny eux n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés à se bécoter discrètement. Neuville lui avait définitivement décroché pour se plonger dans son fascinant manuel, sans la moindre discrétion !

" Heu... Eh bien... " Bafouilla dans un premier temps la brune sans comprendre sa réaction, lorsque la lumière fut dans son esprit, " C'est parce qu'il ne m'a pas insulté. "

" Heein ? " fut la charmante réponse du roux, toujours aussi distingué.

" C'est vrai ! Il m'a traité de "née-moldue" cette fois, pas de... Enfin tu sais quoi. " Elle s'empourpra à sa réponse, mais les flammes rougeâtres de la cheminée masquaient ses rougeurs.

" Peut-être qu'il a changé la forme parce que vous cohabitez ensemble, mais il t'a quand même insulté je te signale ! Tu ferais bien de te méfier. C'est un serpent ce type, Mione. "

La conversation repris cependant joyeusement, lorsque Neuville émergea enfin de son livre.

.

.

.

Plus tard, en soirée, le trio fut arrêté à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il se rendait à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. En effet, des nombreuses annonces toutes signées d'un W explosaient à leur hauteur dans un petit "_pop_" sonore et nuageux : " _Découvre ton animagus avec la nouvelle potion Animorphose Express, durée idéale de 5 mins pour éviter tout débordement._ "

Ron soupira, admiratif : " Même lorsqu'ils ne sont plus à Poudlard, mes frères se débrouillent toujours pour être au courant de tout et faire du profit ! "

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, ces jumeaux les impressionneraient toujours !

Une fois à table, ils purent constater que ces annonces étaient l'unique sujet de discussion des élèves. Ron eut d'ailleurs droit à une tape à chaque fois qu'un élève passait derrière lui comme s'il était lui même à l'origine de cette nouveauté. Certaines tapes un peu trop brusques faillirent lui faire avaler de travers deux cuisses de poulet, une tranche de rôti et trois morceaux de pains un peu trop gros. En revanche il ne put éviter de s'étouffer en buvant son jus de citrouille, sous l'oeil désespéré d'Hermione.  
.

.

.

Une fois le repas terminé, et après avoir salué ses amis, Hermione rejoignit les appartements privés. Elle s'attendait à y trouver Malfoy, car elle ne l'avait pas vu à la table des Serpentards. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : le blond était endormit sur le canapé situé près de la cheminée de la partie commune.

Il tenait sur lui un imposant manuel sur les Animagus qu'Hermione reconnut pour l'avoir déjà lu. Il était étonnant de le voir encore travailler à une heure si tardive.

La jeune femme s'approcha silencieusement de lui, et l'observa un instant un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il était beau, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il la surprenne en train de le regarder dormir, elle entreprit à la place de fouiller ses affaires. C'est vrai qu'elle avait bieen plus de chance de s'en sortir s'il voyait Hermione Granger sortir ses fiches et autres feuilles de son sac déposé sur la table basse ! _Bonne idée Hermione_ pensa-t-elle sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Elle trouva son devoir de métamorphose, et constata qu'il était enroulé et scellé, en preuve qu'il était pourtant bien terminé. Il n'avait à priori aucune raison de s'acharner autant sur ce cours.

Hermione comprit immédiatement que les rumeurs qui parcouraient alors l'école étaient bien fondées. Le blond n'avait très certainement pas apprécié l'engouement que cette histoire avait suscité. Et encore moins d'être mis de côté par les élèves de sa maison, au profit de Blaise. Sans doute cherchait-il lui aussi à parvenir à se transformer.

Mais ce n'étaient que des suppositions et elle voulait en avoir le coeur net.

Elle rangea ses affaires et fit mine de sortir afin d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte un peu brusquement pour le réveiller. Ce qui fut un franc succès, il avait sursauté comme un voleur.

Drago reprit rapidement ses esprits, et remarqua un léger changement dans la disposition de ses affaires. Suspicieux, il entreprit d'observer la pièce, le manteau de Granger se trouvait déjà sur le porte manteau, alors qu'elle rentrait à peine.

Il soupira d'agacement. Il n'était pas dupe, cette Miss-je-sais-tout-je-fouille-tout allait certainement vouloir lui poser mille questions, comme à son insupportable habitude. Drago, bien plus malin qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, anticipa ses actions et partit s'enfermer dans sa partie privée. Il ne lui avouerait rien sur ses intentions et tant pis si son estomac commençait sérieusement à crier famine.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !** Prochain chapitre vous connaitrez l'animagus de Drago !**

**.**

Vous avez une idée de ce que cela peut bien être ? Je vous laisse deviner, si vous trouvez vous aurez droit de fouiller dans les affaires du beau blond bande de curieuses ;)


	4. Nott fait son show - Le plan de Drago

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour le délais, mais voici enfin la suite de l'histoire :)

Un grand merci à **MissAlixe**, **Fla**, **Melissa**, **LoveDrago**, **b-m**, **FandeDramione**, **Julia96 ** pour vos reviews ça fait très plaisir !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Nott fait son show - L'ingénieux plan de Drago**

Un bruit de tintement tira Hermione de son sommeil. Elle se redressa, soucieuse d'identifier la source de ce son, lorsqu'un second bruit -celui d'une chaise que l'on tirait- lui mis la puce à l'oreille : _Malfoy n'avait pas mangé ce soir là afin de l'éviter._ Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle enfouissait à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle se rendormit aussi tôt.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione constata que les appartements étaient vides avant d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ses amis la saluèrent tous deux d'un bâillement synchrone, encore endormis. Elle s'expliquait les raisons de cette fatigue sans trop de difficulté pour l'un -non sans être gênée à cette pensée-, pour l'autre en revanche elle ne trouva pas particulièrement d'explications. Après s'être saluer plus convenablement ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la grande salle pour y déjeuner : il était trop tard pour raisonnablement penser à prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Des groupes d'élèves se retournèrent sur leur passage, et se mirent à parler plus bas. Ils essuyèrent également quelques mauvais regards.

" Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on nous regarde bizarrement ? " demanda Ron quelque peu troublé par la férocité de certaines oeillades.

" Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. " Répondit distraitement Harry.

Hermione approuva cependant, elle trouvait Harry un peu trop _-pour ne pas dire beaucoup trop-_ dans la lune ces derniers temps.  
Leur chemin fut ponctué de nouveaux "pop" sonores avec les annonces des frères Weasley qu'ils avaient découvertes la veille.

Une fois arrivé à leur table Ron pu découvrir à sa place habituelle un porte monnaie déchiré posé sur sa table. Il avait été ensorcelé et de la fumée sortait continuellement de l'intérieur. Ron le saisit et l'observa sans comprendre. La fumée qui se répandait sur son visage le fit tousser.

" Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? "

" J'ai comme l'impression que l'on cherche à te faire passer un message... "

Comme pour confirmer les paroles d'Hermione, un élève de Serdaigle apostropha Ron au passage : " Dis donc Weasley, tes frères ont pris Poudlard pour une école de riches ou quoi? " Suivi d'une remarque acerbe d'un Serpentard qui s'était approché : " Une seule des ces potions vous font gagner plus que ce que vos pauvres parents ont ramené en toute une vie! "

Ebahi et surpris par tant de haine, et se sentant fatigué, Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Il interrogea du regard les autres élèves de sa table, dans un vague _mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? SOS_

" C'est à cause des potions de tes frères Ron! " L'éclaira Neuville qui contemplait toujours son nouveau livre de botanique. Ron se demanda d'ailleurs s'il avait encore osé l'ouvrir. " Elles sont un peu... Chères disons ! "

" Innabordables, tu veux dire. " corrigea Seamus.

Au regard médusé du trio Neuville repris " Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Décidément, vraiment au courant de rien vous trois! Je me demande comment vous faites des fois " La sincérité de sa question les fit rire.

" Ce sont les affaires de mes frères, pas les miennes " Ron mordit à pleine dents dans son toast : il était hors de question que les affaires de ses grands frères lui gâchent son déjeuner, ah ça non!

" Oui, mais enfin 1000 Gallions la potion ça reste démesuré tout de même... "

Un tourbillon de toast et de confiture vinrent décorer la table et surtout le bol d'Harry qui se trouvait juste en face et de Ron dans un "Bffrrrpff" très sonore. Ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué, trop absorbé par sa douce rouquine installée à l'autre bout de la table. Hermione soupira puis d'un sort répara les dégâts avant de remplacer le bol du survivant qui n'était plus guère capable de survivre à quoi que ce soit depuis que son cerveau avait littéralement déconnecté pour Ginny.

" 1000 Gallions pour une potion ?! " Ron n'en revenait pas. " Mais à ce prix là ils n'en vendront jamais aucune! "

" Détrompe-toi, quelques personnes en ont quand même acheté. Ce sont deux serpentard, rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs.. Tes frères ont tout misé sur leur jalousie et leur soif de popularité. En tout cas, ils ne devraient pas tarder à les utiliser !" Seamus fit un geste vers la table des Serpentard où une foule d'élèves curieux s'amassait peu à peu autour de Théodore Nott. Malfoy observait ce dernier d'un oeil rageur; il regrettait amèrement de s'être déplacé pour son déjeuné. En cet instant il n'éprouvait qu'une envie : se venger de ces bons à rien de Nott et Zabini.

Nott tenait fièrement la fiole entre ses mains, tout à fait ravi de la curiosité qu'il suscitait auprès de ses camarades. Bientôt des élèves de toutes les maisons s'étaient réunis autour de la table drapée de nâpes vertes et argents.

Puis soudain on entendit des cris d'ébahissement et autres "Waah" qui parvinrent même à tirer Harry de sa douce rêverie. Un bruissement d'ailes attira leur attention. A présent toute la salle était captivée. Sous les regards médusés des professeurs, et en quelques battements d'ailes un aigle se posait royalement sur le chandelier en forme d'hiboux où Dumbledore faisait toujours ses discours. Il salua son assemblée d'un déploiement d'aile, puis fondit sur la table des gryffondors. Nott renversa tout sur son passage, bols verres et autres paniers à pains volèrent en tout sens, sous les applaudissements déchaînés des Serpentards. L'aigle agripa un verre de jus de citrouille pris de l'altitude et parvint à sa cible un en rien de temps, dans un incroyable reflex Neuville parvint à temps à sauver son précieux manuel du tragique destin que l'animagus lui avait réservé.

Mais une victime collatérale à l'éclaboussure venue remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle n'avait en rien échappé à sa triste destinée : le professeur Rogue examina lentement sa robe dégoulinante de jus. Hermione le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration.

" Nott, vous allez me le payez... Et bien plus que ce que vous a coûté cette fichue potion, croyez-moi. " Tous étaient parvenus à l'entendre tant le silence était désormais palpable

L'animagus qui venait soudainement de perdre toute son assurance vola à toute vitesse à l'abri en direction des dortoirs des Serpentards.  
Des rires échappèrent de la foule et l'on pouvait entendre :

"Les frères de Ron sont géniaux!"

"Nott avait trop la classe, moi aussi je veux devenir animagus!"

"Juste pour revoir la tête que Rogue a fait, j'serai prêt à débourser 1000 gallions."

Au sommet de la rage, Rogue quitta la salle. Sa cape volait derrière lui et un doux parfum de citrouille se répandait sur son passage. L'hilarité avait également atteint la table des professeurs où l'on pouvait y voir certains professeurs se tordre discrètement de rire derrière leur serviette de table. Le professeur Flitwick qui tenait à conserver son image stricte, s'était réfugié sous la table.D'un abil sort il insonorisa le dessous de celle-ci, puis il se laissa aller à une explosion de joie et de rire. Seule McGonagal tentait de résister à cette frivolité générale, mais les tremblements des ses lèvres trahissaient sa jubilation. Dumbledore quant à lui adressait des clins d'oeil aux élèves visiblement très amusé de la situation.

.

.

.

Le trio quitta la table des Gryffondors une fois le repas terminé. Ils s'avancèrent dans les couloirs en direction du grand escalier. Ils furent vite stoppé par un attroupement d'élèves rassemblés autour du panneau d'affichage devant lequel le concierge Rusard se débattait férocement avec un marteau, son échelle reculant de quelques centimètres à chaque coup qu'il portait au mur. Le nouvel affichage était inscrit à la plume, d'une écriture quelque peu hystérique et tordue. Il semblait fraichement fabriqué et on pouvait y lire :

**" INTERDICTION FORMELLE D'UTILISER DES POTIONS "ANIMORPHOSE EXPRESS" PROVENANT D'ENSEIGNE DOUTEUSE DE QUELQUE FACON QU'IL SOIT DANS L'ENCEINTE DE L'ECOLE AINSI QU'A L'EXTERIEUR DU CHATEAU. TOUT ELEVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DE CE TYPE DE POTION SERA PASSIBLE D'UNE PUNITION MEMORABLE. Pr S.R "**

Dès lors que Rusard redescendit de son échelle et que l'affichage fut lisible de tous on put entendre des plaintes sonores, auxquelles le cracmol, un grand sourire découvrant ses dents pourries, répondit par de nombreuses menaces : "Je serais ravi d'avoir à vous infliger moi même cette punition! De mon temps les bons à rien comme vous étaient punis au fouet! Oui jeune homme, c'est ça que méritent les scélérats que vous êtes!" Il s'était adressé à un pauvre élève de premier année qui parti en courant se réfugier vers les escaliers.

Les Serpentards étant de plus volontiers suspects, il s'était placé sur le chemin qui mène aux cachots, prêt à fouiller tout ceux qui s'y aventurerait. Il fallait désormais aux Serpentard faire le grand tour pour espérer rejoindre la salle commune.

" Pour une fois qu'on pouvait s'amuser ! " protesta Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard qui s'éloigna alors à grand pas et fut suivi par d'autres élèves de sa maison.

Luna s'approcha à son tour : "Ceux qui utilisent les potions sont faibles, ils ne savent pas ouvrir leur coeur à l'animagus qui sommeille en eux. Ce sont peut-être les joncheruines qui les empêchent d'y parvenir... Je peux vous aider à mieux les chasser " Sa remarque eut pour effet de diminuer grandement le nombres de personnes autour du tableau d'affichage.

Une personne ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ni l'assemblée d'élèves, ni le nouveau tableau : Neuville Londubat contemplait toujours son ouvrage sauvé in-extrémis du précédent drame, une expression de soulagement béât sur son visage jouflu.

" Et je suppose qu'on va pouvoir compter sur toi pour faire respecter ce décret à la lettre, pas vrai Hermione? "

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de Ron. Elle surveillait d'un oeil attentif l'attitude du second préfet-en-chef, Drago. Celui-ci, toujours esseulé, semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, puis un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

.

.

.

Drago Malfoy savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il avait entendu le nom du second Serpentard en possession d'une potion d'animorphose. C'était un élève de seconde année, petit et peu enclin à la rébellion, il ne rencontrerait assurément aucune difficulté à la lui subtiliser. Béni soit le statut de préfet-en-chef se dit-il. Il devait maintenant le retrouver au plus vite avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de s'en débarrasser, ou pire de l'utiliser dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour se pavaner comme ces deux andouilles de Nott et Zabini.

Malfoy parcouru plusieurs couloirs puis franchis les escaliers mouvants qui l'amenèrent jusqu'au 7ème étage. Il parvint rapidement à la conclusion que le jeune Serpentard chercherait à s'éloigner du tableau d'affichage au maximum tout en évitant de rejoindre la salle commune pour le moment. Méthodique, il entreprit de faire un grand tour circulaire avant de redescendre d'un étage et de reprendre sa recherche. Au cinquième étage, Drago fit une halte devant la salle de bain des préfets : un bruit suspect était parvenu à ses oreilles. Il était étrange qu'elle soit ouverte. Il poussa la porte avec précaution, et surpris sa cible, courbée par dessus les bains, une potion débouchée, son contenu prêt à y être déversé.

" Pris sur le vif en possession d'une potion interdite! " lança Malfoy d'une voix pleine d'autorité.

Effrayé par cette soudaine apparition, le Serpentard renversa une grande partie de la potion avant de reculer, fixant l'insigne du préfet-en-chef avec des yeux exorbités de peur.

" S'il-vous-plait... Ne dites pas que j'avais... ç- ça " Il regardait à présent le reste de potion comme si elle était sur le point de lui exploser entre les doigts.

Malfoy le jaugea un instant, lui adressant son regard le plus strict, puis déclara très sérieusement : " Tu ne sais pas lire ce qui est écrit sur le panneau d'affichage ? T'es encore trop jeune pour ça peut-être ? Je vais te le dire moi, c'est inscrit "INTERDICTION FORMELLE" tu sais ce que ça signifie ? " Des larmes rougirent les yeux de l'élève.

" Ca signifie, reprit Malfoy, que je vais devoir te dénoncer, et tu auras une sacré correction, crois moi. " Le préfet-en-chef ne souriait pas.

" S- S'il-vous-plait... ne d- dites rien, j'comptais m'en débarasser, j- j'le jure!"

Le blond s'avança, une main tendue vers le fiole.

" Bon. Ca va pour cette fois, mais attention à toi, que cela ne se reproduise plus, d'accord ? "

" O- Oui M'sieur. Merci. "

Une question lui vint à l'esprit : " Dis moi, comment es-tu rentré ici? C'est sensé être protégé par un mot de passe. "

" Une f- fille l'a prononcé une fois, j'étais là... Et j'ai entendu. "

" Je vois. "

_Si cette foutue Granger commence à disperser les mots de passe de cette façon, ça va pas le faire_. Il se promit de régler ça rapidement.  
Malfoy quitta les lieux, son précieux butin à la main, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

.

.

.

De retour dans les appartements communs, après un rapide et très discret détour par la réserve de son parrain, Drago fut soulagé de ne pas trouver Granger dans la salle. Il déposa les ingrédients fraichement volés sur une table basse, sorti un chaudron et versa le reste de la potion des frères Weasley dans ce dernier. Sans plus tarder il s'affaira à sa tache -non prévue à la base-.

En effet cette potion lui posait un problème : si celle-ci durait à peine 5 minutes lorsqu'elle était pleinement consommée, combien de temps une si petite quantité allait-il lui laisser ? Quelques secondes supposa Malfoy. Fort heureusement, il était d'un excellent niveau en potion, -quoi qu'en dise Potter en raison de sa proximité avec le professeur Rogue- et avait rapidement trouvé une solution pour rallonger la durée de la potion. Malfoy soupesa la quantité d'ongles de griffon, les brisures de pierres de jade et enfin les quelques yeux de scarabées : il estimait un allongement de l'ordre de quelques heures. Il jeta les ongles dans son chaudron après avoir fait apparaître, à l'aide de sa baguette, de vives flammes sous celui-ci. Puis après avoir tourner 8 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, il baissa le feu au minimum et entreprit de verser les yeux de scarabées. Il laissa infuser jusqu'à ce que le tout prenne une couleur rouge avant de parsemer le tout avec les brisures de jade. Enfin, la couleur pris une dernière teinte noire. Bien plus noire que ne l'avait imaginé Drago, quelque peu surpris par ce changement. Mais il était certain d'avoir respecter à la lettre la démarche à suivre pour rallonger les effets d'une potion.  
D'un geste vif de sa baguette il fit disparaitre les flammes qui continuaient de lêcher le chaudron.

_Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à la boire maintenant._

Drago ressentit un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, il fixa un instant la noirceur de son mélange dans lequel il put voir son reflet.

Granger risquait de débarquer à tout instant, il lui fallait se dépêcher de quitter la salle, et enfin d'arriver au terme de son ingénieux plan. Lui, Drago Malfoy allait enfin reprendre sa place de dominant au sein de sa maison.

Ragaillardi par cette pensée, il pris un verre que l'exaltation le fit remplir à ras bord, puis il le vida d'un trait avant de le reposer sur la table d'un geste sûr et vif. Un sourire étira ses traits fins.

La potion ne tarda pas à exercer ses effets, en effet Drago sentit le rythme de son coeur considérablement s'accélérer. Il eut l'impression que chaque parcelle de sa peau était soulevée et agitée par le débit amplifié de sang qui affluait soudainement dans ses vaisseaux. Il se leva brusquement, renversant dans sa hâte le verre qui se brisa au sol. Puis tout à coup, le Serpentard eut l'impression de flotter dans ses vêtements devenus trop amples pour lui. Tout se passa très vite, Drago se sentit s'effondrer sur lui même avant de se retrouver dans le noir le plus total.

_Aurais-je pris l'apparence d'un animal qui n'y voit rien_ ? Drago eut la soudaine frayeur d'être devenue une taupe ridicule.

Pris de panique, il se mis à remuer dans tous les sens avant de réaliser qu'il ne parvenait pas respirer correctement, il se sentait oppressé, pire il étouffait. Il sentit une brèche et s'engouffra immédiatement à l'intérieur, il venait de sortir de l'ouverture de son pantalon. De l'air ! Et surtout, il y voyait ! Le blond observa un instant les alentours. Il eut l'étonnante impression de se retrouver sous une sorte de tente, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la table à laquelle il était installé un instant auparavant.

_Bon, pas d'affolement, je suis petit mais tout n'est pas perdu, il y a bien de petits animaux qui en jettent hein? Restons calmes et inspectons d'abord qu'elle forme ai-je bien pu prendre. Quatre pattes, des griffes, un pelage blanc et soyeux, des dents , c'est déjà ça, voyons le reste..._ Malfoy essaya de se retourner et constata une grande souplesse et une agilité certaine. Malgré ce point notable, il sentit une certaine inquietude naître en lui, un mauvais pressentiment.

_Une queue blanche et un pelage noir au bout._ _ Oh non, ne me dites pas que..._

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il saisit de ses fines pattes un morceau de verre brisé afin de s'en servir de miroir. Ce qu'il vit en reflet lui coupa le souffle.

Deux grands yeux sombres le fixaient intensément dans le reflet. Misère. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Malfoy put détailler un museau pointu et foncé d'où partaient de fines et longues moustaches blanches, de petites oreilles arrondies, _ainsi qu'un manque totale et irrémédiable de charisme._

_Malheur_. Tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Il ressentit un vague de chaleur monter en lui. Si son pelage d'un blanc maculait pouvait laisser transparaître ses émotions, Malfoy était convaincu qu'il serait devenu d'un rouge éclatant. Le prince des Serpentards mourrait littéralement de honte, jamais il ne pourrait se panaver dans cette foutue forme ! _Saleté de Weasley, foutue potion ! Enfoiré de Zabini, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Et ce sale chanceux de Nott qui avait été un aigle..._

Tandis que Drago passait mentalement en revue tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, le second occupant des lieux fit irruption dans l'appartement commun. Un claquement de porte le tira de ses virulentes pensées.

_Par les chaussettes de Merlin, voilà Granger!_

Un couinement plus tard, l'hermine s'était réfugiée sous un canapé dont les fines broderies retombaient sur le sol. Il était très mal barré.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre mouvementé ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous vous doutiez peut-être un petit peu de la forme que Drago allait prendre? :p

**Laissez moi une p'tite review pour me faire part de vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient ! :)**

Bisous, **D**ream**J**ess.


	5. Les déboires de Malfoy

Coucou !

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait trèès plaisir, il n'y a rien de plus agréable pour un auteur ! Vraiment merci et je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise !

Voici sans tarder la suite de la fic :)

* * *

Hermione poussa la porte des appartements communs avant de laisser tomber ses affaires sur la table basse du salon. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se briser sous son pied. Surprise, elle jeta un regard au sol et y vit le verre brisé qui s'y trouvait, un liquide noirâtre était répandu sous la table.

_Curieux_ se dit-elle, Hermione ne connaissait aucune potion de cette aspect, et sa chaussure collait au sol comme une ventouse à chaque pas qu'elle sortit sa baguette ainsi qu'une petite flasque de son sac. Elle y fit entrer quelques gouttes pâteuse de la potion à l'aide de sa baguette, avant de la reboucher. Puis d'un autre geste vif, elle nettoya le dessous de sa chaussure et effaça les traces du liquide répandu au sol. Enfin elle fit un dernier geste en direction du verre en prononçant la formule "reparo", celui-ci se répara en un clin d'oeil, elle le posa sur la table, les sourcils froncés.

Une dernière chose attira son attention. Elle s'en saisit comme la dernière pièce manquante d'un puzzle et comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était probablement passé peu de temps avant son arrivée, à en jugeant par l'aspect mi-pâteux mi-liquide de la potion abandonnée.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupire amusé en déployant devant-lui l'uniforme à l'insigne de préfet-en-chef clippé sur l'avant, au dessous duquel on pouvait voir le blason au serpent vert finement brodé.

\- Très bien Malfoy, je sais que tu as réussi à te procurer une potion toi aussi ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser passer un tel manquement au règlement.

Elle parlait à forte voix, absolument convaincue que l'animagus se trouvait encore dans la même pièce.

\- Montre toi immédiatement Malfoy, je ne plaisante pas !

Seul le silence lui avait répondu. Soudainement peu rassurée, elle leva sa baguette en direction du restant de la salle, parée à une éventuelle attaque.

\- Je te préviens, si tu ne sors pas de ta cachette je vais devoir te déloger moi même !

Son ton n'étais ni stricte, ni ferme. Sa voix tremblait même un peu. Hermione visualisait intérieurement la terrible panthère noire que lui avait décrit plusieurs de ses amis d'après les rumeurs. En quel animal terrifiant Malfoy avait-il bien pu se changer? Hermione redoutait un serpent, elle en avait horreur, mais il n'en serait pas moins à attendre de la part du prince de Serpentard.

Hermione recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle buta contre quelque chose de dure. Elle fit volte-face, la baguette brandit, et se retrouva nez à nez avec... une chaise.  
_Je deviens ridicule! Il n'y a rien à craindre d'un petit sot comme Malfoy après tout._

Elle continua un instant l'inspection de l'appartement, avant d'avoir une idée, brillante comme toujours. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle traversa le salon, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, puis s'assura de la verrouiller derrière elle d'un sort habile, et se rendit en hâte dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Dans le dortoir des garçons plus précisément, une chance il semblait vide. Elle déboula comme une furie, avec l'étrange intuition qu' Harry s'y trouverait bien qu'il faisait un peu sombre.

\- Har...!

Tel ne fut pas son choc de trouver le dit Harry sur son lit, dos nu, à califourchon sur ce qui semblait être Ginny, dont on ne voyait d'elle plus qu'une paire de jambe enlacer son petit copain. Hermione se baissa aussitôt les yeux, le visage littéralement enflammé devant ce spectacle impudique.  
Une chance, aucun des deux tourteraux de l'avaient entendu arriver durant leur folie passionnelle. Une seconde chance, ce qu'elle était venu cherchait était déjà étendue et ouverte sur le sol, au pied du lit. Hermione arracha à la volée la carte du maraudeur et repartie aussi-sec à grandes enjambées, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait surpris malgré-elle.

Elle sortie du trou que la grande dame venait de dégager et s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Fred Weasley, qui après avoir jeté un rapide coup à la carte, s'attarda un peu plus sur la couleur embrasée de ses joues.

" Hou, laisse moi deviner. Soit tu n'es vraiment pas sportive et cette petite course dans laquelle tu sembles t'être lancée ta rendue aussi rouge qu'un boutefeu-chinois, soit toi tu es tombé sur le très cher "Elu" du coeur de ma petite soeur dans un moment, comment dire... Compromettant !"

Hermione prit encore plus de couleurs, si c'était encore possible.

" Oh. Je vois... Ne t'en fais pas, je ne leur dirai rien ma belle. "

Hermione fut légèrement soulagée, elle commença à partir lorsque Fred ajouta :

" A conditions que tu me fasses tous les devoirs que nos chers profs nous on donné dans la semaine... " Il lui lança un clin d'oeil espiègle, et Hermione scandalisée par ce chantage retrouva l'usage de la parole.

" Espèce de... Oh! Comment oses-tu profiter d'une chose... pareil ! "

" C'est à prendre ou à laisser, chérie. " Il commença à traverser l'entrée de la salle commune " Mais je suppose que je connais déjà ta réponse... Bonne soirée Hermione, et à demain soir ! "

Hermione fulminait, quel odieux chantage ! Elle repartie en direction des appartements d'un pas rageur.  
En chemin, elle retira 5 points à Pousouffle pour avoir surpris un couple en train de s'embrasser un peu trop "impudiquement" d'après ses mots, 10 points à Serpentard pour une tenue qu'elle jugea trop "dévergondée", et enfin 15 points à sa propre maison pour avoir entendu deux élèves plus jeunes qu'elle parler d'un célèbre film connu des moldus, aux nuances beaucoup trop indécentes d'après Hermione.

Elle faillit même retirer d'autres points car "on ne devrait pas se balader en chemise de nuit affriolante dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, aux yeux de tous" avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait autre que l'imposante Madame Chourave, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, dont la chemise de nuit semblait très nettement raccourcie en raison de ses rondeurs.

Peu avant de tourner dans le dernier couloir qui menait aux appartements, Hermione pensa avoir perdu la tête car elle se surpris soudain avec une folle envie de rire._ Après tout, il n'y avait rien de si dramatique_,_ Fred n'était pas méchant, juste farceur, il tiendrait sûrement sa parole si elle faisait ses devoirs_. _Harry et Ginny n'en sauront rien._ Et c'était une chance que la lampe n'était pas allumée ! Elle ouvrit à la porte qu'elle avait précédemment vérouillée, le coeur plus léger, le rouge de ses joues moins soutenu.

Une fois de retour, Hermione consulta la carte qui lui avait causé tant d'embarras en si peu de temps. _Pourvu qu'elle ne m'en cause pas d'autres !_ Pensa-t-elle brièvement. _Enfin, quelle idée absurde Hermione_, Malfoy est transformé en animal, sur quoi pourrais-je bien tomber d'embarrassant!

Ce qu'elle cherchait ne fut pas dur à trouver. Le nom de Malfoy figurait à quelques pas de l'entrée où elle se trouvait. Elle balaya du regard le lieu indiqué.  
C'était curieux, rien de ce qu'elle voyait pouvait à priori contenir un animal imposant, ni convenir à une véritable cachette. Il y avait dans ce coin de pièce qu'un simple porte manteau sur lequel une écharpe était étendue, deux parapluies déposés à son pied, et quelques paires de chaussures. La carte était pourtant formelle, c'est bien là que ce trouvait Malfoy.

Hermione s'avança lentement, elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule possibilité. Enfin, elle saisie une de ses bottes qu'elle retourna vivement. _Rien_. Elle prit la seconde, le coeur légèrement battant, un serpent pouvait très bien s'y cacher, et la retourna.

Tout se passa très vite. Un bruit aigu retentit soudain, une douleur transperça la main d'Hermione qui lâcha la botte qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas, et une boule blanche indistincte bondit alors sur le meuble le plus proche, envoyant valser les vases et les pots qui s'y trouvaient. L'animal au pelage blanc sauta au milieu de la pièce et la dévala à toutes pâtes en direction du canapé, il s'apprêtait à se jeter dessous lorsqu'un maléfice du saucisson le frappa en plein bond, le stoppant net dans sa course.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de l'animal, inerte au sol. Le sortilège semblait moins efficace sur les animaux. Elle pouvait voir des moustaches encore frémirent ainsi que le bout noir de sa queue s'agiter férocement. Elle éclata d'un grand rire sonore.

\- Une fouine ! Ahahaha ! Merveilleux, Malfoy une fouine ! Ah ça alors, ça te va si bien!

Hermione pleurait à présent de rire, se tordant littéralement les côtes tandis que l'hermine fulminait, battant furieusement l'air avec sa queue noire.

\- Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ! Oh lala.

Elle renifla bruyamment en s'essuyant les yeux, puis après s'être enfin calmée, elle souleva l'animal rigidifié et couvert de honte dans ses mains. Elle l'observa attentivement, et sentit sous ses doigts un petit coeur battre si fort que l'animal tremblait malgré le sortilège de stupéfiction. Elle se demanda un instant si Malfoy éprouvait de la rage, de la honte ou bien de la peur. Peut-être bien les trois, conclut-elle. Elle vit dans ses yeux sombres une expression indéchiffrable où semblaient se mêler diverses émotions. Instinctivement, sans trop réaliser se qu'elle faisait, Hermione caressa le doux pelage de l'animal. Elle le vit fermer les yeux avec force, et sa queue s'immobilisa un instant.

\- En tout cas, ça valait vraiment le coup que tu t'acharnes à l'avoir cette potion, crois-moi Malfoy, ah ça oui !

Elle pris sa baguette et la dirigea vers lui, il ouvrit des yeux terrifiés.

\- Je vais te libérer du sort, attends.

Mais aucun contre-sort ne vint le libérer se son horrible sort. Au lieu de ça, il se sentit transporter puis déposer dans une cage qui venait d'apparaître. Il la regarda, sans comprendre ce revirement de situation.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu saccages l'appartement ! Je te connais Malfoy ! _Finite incantatem_.

Malfoy qui retrouva toute sa souplesse, bondit alors sur ces pattes, grognant et crachant contre les barreaux. Il se leva sur ses pattes arrières et entrepris de les tirer du mieux qu'il put à l'aide de ses avants-membres. Mais il était bien trop faible pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Il était pris au piège. Réalisant avec horreur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il recula jusqu'à sentir le froid des barreaux contre le pelage blanc de son dos et examina la cage de métal qui le retenait désormais prisonnier.

Sans qu'il ne put parvenir à s'en empêcher, Malfoy se mit à trembler, offrant un nouveau spectacle pitoyable à Hermione.

Celle-ci le remarqua et approcha son visage de la cage, légèrement attristé par sa soudaine réaction.

\- Ecoute Malfoy, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas te faire confiance... Et nous savons tous les deux que j'ai parfaitement raison de me méfier de toi. Alors il va falloir être patient, et dès les premiers signes de retransformation je te libérerai, c'est promis.

Mais Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête en négation. Hermione l'aperçu, mais ne compris pas.

\- Quoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle le vit incliner le museau légèrement, et devina l'agacement qui sembla chasser momentanément la panique dans laquelle il se trouvait un instant auparavant.

\- Quoi, donc ? Ah j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas t'exprimer, ça change tellement. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur, qui hérissa les moustaches de Drago. Bon, par ou commencer... C'est bien une potion des Weasley que tu as pris, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

Il inclina à nouveau le museau, haussa légèrement ses épaules, puis hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Comment ça, "oui et non" ? Ca n'a aucun sens Malfoy, si tu n'y mets pas du tiens on n'y arrivera pas ! Tu as bien pris une potion d'Animorphose Express oui ou non ?

A nouveau, il répéta les mêmes gestes.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Ah! Tu veux dire que tu as modifié la composition de la potion, c'est ça?

Malfoy inclina vigoureusement la tête, _elle en avait mis du temps pour comprendre_ pensait-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Oh... Elle rit à nouveau, ne me dis pas que tu t'es cru si supérieur aux autres, et sûr de toi que tu as modifié la potion de sorte à ce qu'elle dure plus longtemps ?

Il inclina à nouveau la tête, plus mollement cette fois. Honteux.

\- Ce que tu peux être arrogant, Malfoy ! Eh bien, une petite leçon ne peut pas te faire de mal !

Malfoy se mit à cracher et lui tourna le dos. Elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

\- Et combien de temps t'es-tu arrangé pour rajouter, monsieur l'apprenti maître des potions?

Agacé par ses railleries, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, souleva un pâte et leva un doigt.

\- Une heure ? Ca aurait pu être pire ! Quoi que je n'aurais pas été contre, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça peut-être jouissif de te garder dans une cage. Drago Malfoy dans une cage!

Elle se mis à rire de plus belle. Lui, s'obligea à se faire une raison. _Une heure, il ne fallait tenir qu'une petite heure_._ Après ça, il pourrait lui faire payer. Ou mieux, lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie, agrémenté d'un, ou dix doloris. Oui, voilà qui serait parfait_. Il resta obstinément détourné de son regard, et attendit. Peu après, son regard avait quelque peu dévié sur un pot situé sur le meuble en face de lui.

.

.

.

Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, lui semblait qu'Hermione était enfin partie, il se pencha précautionneusement, et constata que la salle était vide. _Peut-être était-ce l'occasion de tenter quelque chose_ se dit-il, plein d'espoir. C'est alors qu'il se décida : Malfoy couru d'un bout à l'autre de la cage et se jeta de tout son poids contre les barreaux. Ce fut une réussite, la cage bascula immédiatement et se mit à rouler sur la table. Avant qu'il n'ait put parvenir à la retenir, elle s'était écrasé au sol dans un grand fracas. Il fallait faire vite s'il souhaitait parvenir à ses fins.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, puis sauta au sol. Enfin, il grimpa à l'aide de ses griffes pointues sur le meuble, et d'un dernier saut, attérit sur dans le pot de terre qu'il convoitait tant depuis de longues et interminables minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Mobilicorpus.

Malfoy se sentit immédiatement soulevé, et s'éloigner de son pot. Il parvint cependant à s'y accrocher et resta un instant, suspendu en l'air, comme un drapeau au vent.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques la fouine ? Hermione se tenait à côté de lui, la baguette toujours pointé sur lui, un regard mi-septique, mi-amusé.  
L'hermine secoua la tête d'un "non" féroce, se cramponnant toujours plus fermement à la paroi.

\- Et pour quelle raison secrète tiendrais tu tant à aller dans un pot de terre ?

Elle vit Malfoy lever les yeux au ciel, et compris aussitôt les raisons de son attitude quelque peu déconcertante. De nouveau elle pouffa de rire.

\- Oh ! Je vois, il fallait le dire plus tôt !

_Le dire plus tôt? C'est une blague Granger!_ Drago regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer à haute voix.

D'un coup de baguette Hermione fit apparaître une litière à battant au sol. Malfoy sentit son museau s'échauffer et se demanda brièvement si un animal pouvait rougir. Il fut néanmoins reconnaissant qu'elle ait eu la délicatesse de faire apparaître un battant, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu à l'intérieur. Hermione ramassa la cage et la reposa sur la table, elle pris également la peine de la lester d'un poids invisible, c'était d'après elle plus sûr. De toute façon ce ne serait pas long, Malfoy n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes avant de reprendre son apparence normale. Hermione ressentait une légère appréhension à l'idée qu'il redevienne lui-même. C_omment allait-il lui faire payer ses moqueries?_ Tout en se questionnant, elle pris soin de cacher la baguette de Drago, question de vie ou de mort.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle l'obligea à regagner la cage d'un sort de lévitation. Mais celui-ci semblait vouloir dire son mot car il se débattait en tout sens, si bien qu'il ne faisait plus que du sur-place, les sorts étant moins efficaces sur les animaux.

\- Quoi encore ? Je ne te laisserai pas te promener dans l'appart, il n'en est pas question!

L'hermine semblait désigner ses pattes, elles étaient recouvertes de gravillons.

\- Oh, je rêve. Voilà que nous avons là une fouine chochotte. Même transformé tu restes aussi maniéré à ce que je vois! Très bien, très bien. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider.

Hermione déposa l'animal sur le rebord de la vasque dans la salle de bain, ouvrit l'eau du robinet, et s'éclipsa.

Drago observa un instant la vasque dans laquelle l'eau coulait. Tout lui paraissait absolument immense et impressionnant. _Quelle petit idiote cette fille._ Il s'avança lentement sans parvenir à toucher l'eau. Il s'avança si bien qu'il se sentit glisser en avant sans parvenir à freiner sa course et parvint à s'agripper un instant à une tige de métal qui bascula sous son poids. Il se retrouva au fond de la vasque, un torrent d'eau glaciale se déversant littéralement sur lui.

_Je vais la tuer._ Fut sa première pensée.

_C'est moi, ou l'eau monte dangereusement là_? Fut sa seconde.

L'instant d'après une eau beaucoup trop froide immergeait déjà une grande partie de son corps. Malfoy se redressa afin de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais quelque chose tira fortement sur le pelage de sa queue; elle était coincée par le système de fermeture qu'il avait écrasé de son poids dans sa chute, emprisonnant ses poils au même instant.

Drago sentit la panique le submerger aussi vite que l'eau, il avait beau se débattre, remuer ses membres et crier, il n'y avait rien à faire. _Et Granger qui n'était même pas foutue d'être là quand on en a besoin_! Bientôt l'eau recouvrirait son museau et il n'aurait plus rien à espérer. Il prit une grande et dernière bouffée d'air et disparu sous l'eau.  
Sa destinée le conduisait à mourir là, dans une vasque de lavabo. Cette idée absurde et révoltante lui fit faire un geste plus brusque que les autres; une vague frappa le rebord brillant et retomba sur le sol de la salle de bain. Malfoy manquait d'air à présent, il se sentait perdre rapidement connaissance. Il avait froid. Puis il entendit un grand cri étouffé, comme au ralenti. _Le son ne devait-il pas se propager plus vite sous l'eau pourtant?_ Fut sa dernière et étrange pensée, après ça, tout devint noir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Une petite review et vous pourrez sauvez vous-même Drago de la noyade hihi :)


End file.
